


almost perfect

by flowerfemme



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, POV Second Person, Polyamory, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfemme/pseuds/flowerfemme
Summary: Being with Abigail is the happiest you've ever been with someone and you're still not sure if that's strictly to do with her, or a mixture of her and the current environment you're in. You're not sure you care either way just because of how damn happy you are.And yet...
Relationships: Abigail/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	almost perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks!! I wrote another Stardew Valley thing. The new update is FANTASTIC. Abigail and Sebastian are still the two loves of my life. Anyway I wrote some of this a while ago then finally finished it up recently. I'm still not the best at editing so if there are any huge errors I miss feel free to clown on me in the comments. I haven't decided if I want this to be finished or just leave it open ended like this but uhh we'll see if I come back to it. No promises. I'm very bad at those when it comes to writing. I'm just a humble gremlin who shits out a fic every few months then hides back in my cave again. Come bother me on waterfall if you'd like as well, it's like tumblr except not awful!  
> https://flowerfemme.waterfall.social/

This was the part you were most nervous about when you moved in together. Every week for the past year, you've been visiting Linus up at his tent and giving him some food for the week. Not only that, you've been sitting with him and talking late into the night about whatever would happen to come to mind. Originally you bonded over the fact that you had also previously been houseless, though not by choice like him. When you started to actually make a profit off your farm instead of simply breaking even, you decided you'd show up with food as well. Nice food too once you expanded to having a kitchen as well.

Tonight is the first night since you married Abigail that you'd be going for one of your chat sessions with him, and while you weren't ashamed of being good friends with Linus, you do worry about the general social stigma and how your new wife would react. You didn't want to lie either so now here you are holding your breath in your kitchen waiting for her to respond.

“Oh, okay. Well if I'm asleep when you get back, just be quiet when you come in.”

She leans in to give you a quick kiss, which you'll never get sick of, then heads to the bedroom.

You let out a huff of a laugh at how nervous you were. With how eccentric she's always been, you should've known she'd take it just fine.

With that you're off and up towards Linus' little camp site. You didn't have a lot of time for cooking this week, so all you've got is some coconuts. Though you know he won't be disappointed, you still wish you could've done better. The glow of your ring lights the way until you see his fire in the distance. His whole face lights up when he sees you and he waves you over. You wave back and do a little jog the rest of the way towards him.

“My young friend! Congrats on the marriage! Thanks for letting me come to the ceremony.” he says and you wave a dismissive hand at him.

“Of course I invited you, Linus. You're one of my best friends here.” you say. He smiles at that and the two of you sit down across from each other at his fire.

“How's married life treating you so far then?” he asks. You can't even help the massive grin on your face. Not only that, you're even giggling a little. Your whole face is red and you're sure that you look positively ridiculous. He gives you such a fond look that causes you to stare at the ground for a moment and fidget with the coconut you got him. Intense eye contact still freaks you out even if it's from someone close to you.

“I'll take that as a good answer.” he says with a laugh, which makes you laugh a little as well.

You suddenly realize you've forgotten to give him his gift and you look up at him again, holding it out to him. He lights up and snatches it from you.

“Thanks, friend. Appreciate this.” he says. He always likes whatever you give him but you can tell when you give him something he truly _loves._ His smile is wider and he can't help but sound giddier. You've never pointed it out, but you're sure he's noticed you see it.

He retreats to his tent for a moment to put the fruit away for later and you just lean back on your elbows and stare up at the stars in wonder. The fact that this is your life now baffles you on a daily basis. Your farm is wildly successful to the point that you've just been giving away a lot of the profits because you're not sure what else to do with them. Being with Abigail is the happiest you've ever been with someone and you're still not sure if that's strictly to do with her, or a mixture of her and the current environment you're in. You're not sure you care either way just because of how damn happy you are.

And yet...

A cough in the distance breaks your gaze away from the stars and you look down towards the lake. As always, Sebastian stands at the edge with a cigarette and a somber expression on his face. He recovers and you watch him take another drag, almost wistfully.

“So can I ask about that or is that just going to stay an open secret?”

Linus' voice breaks you out of your trance and you jump a little, startled. Your face heats up and you clear your throat before awkwardly rubbing the back of your neck.

“Everyone knows about that then, huh?” you ask with a nervous chuckle. Your friend doesn't respond with words, only gives you a curious head tilt. You sigh and bite your lip. It'll be easy enough to explain this to him, you figure. He's traveled enough that you're sure he's seen this somewhere, or even experienced it himself.

“Abigail knows and is fine with it. Even encouraged me to also go after him, but I've been leaving it alone. You know much about polyamory, Linus?” you ask him. He laughs in response and nods, a glazed over daze appearing in his eyes.

“There were two men years ago. Can't remember exactly when or where, but I remember them. And they both also had girlfriends. It was a curious arrangement, but a good one for the time. I'm very familiar with the dynamics.” He focuses on you again. “Why don't you go after him then? I'll bet you any amount of money when he's gazing longingly across the lake like that he's thinking about you. Any money at all, and I have no money. That's how confident I am.”

Sebastian is still smoking across the way, entirely oblivious to the ridiculous and embarrassing conversation you're having right now with Linus. Your face burns and you want to curl up on yourself and hide, but you know it's no use. It's still a little chilly, being the beginning of spring though, so you use that as and excuse to hide your hands in your sweater at the very least.

“I don't want to bother him if his plans are to move to the city. That's what I told Abby too. He wants to go be a freelance programmer in some tiny dirty city apartment and live that life and that's just totally incompatible for how I want to live my life now.” You reply with a defeated sigh. While you're completely content with how you're life is going, you can't deny it'd be made better still with that boy at the lake a part of it as well. You'll be fine without him and have accepted that it's just not going to work with his goals and yours, but it still hurts at times. 

Linus hums in contemplation before responding. “Have you asked him about that? Or have you just assumed that based on what he told you when you first met?” he asks and that throws you off guard. Your eyes narrow at him.

“I mean, he still talks about going to the city sometimes. Less now, but every now and again he brings it up.”

Your friend shifts his gaze down to the fire and clasps his hands together.

“Less now, eh? Like he's thinking less about it? Is there the same...determination there used to be when he talked about it? If there was ever any determination at all?”

Linus' difficult and probing questions are why you both love and hate these chats with him. When it's about something you're sure about, you love it. When it's something you're not so sure about like this, you kind of hate it. The night is young though and you know excusing yourself from this conversation will just leave you lying in bed all night staring at the ceiling if there's no resolution.

To be honest you haven't thought much about the fact that he's been discussing the idea of leaving Stardew Valley less and less. Now that you  _are_ thinking about it, you can't remember the last time he brought it up. Ever since that rainy day at the beach when he confessed he doesn't feel anxious around you it's been less of a conversation point. He still does tons of freelance work. Most of your conversations are between his breaks in his basement room, but it's less centered around leaving, and more just centered around needing his own money to not rely on his parents so much.  


Your brow furrows and you finally give a verbal reply. “He hasn't brought it up much at all lately. He used to sound so fired up about it. Our conversations used to center around it quite often. Now, though...” You trail off and look over at Sebastian again. Just then the boy in question throws his cigarette to the ground to stomp it out. He picks it back up of course then turns around to go back inside. He spots you up on the cliff with Linus and smiles, waving.

A pleasant warmth spreads through your chest and you wave back to him before turning back to Linus. He laughs and shakes his head.

“Dreams are a fickle thing when you're so young. They can change in the blink of an eye based on circumstances, changes of pace...” He looks directly at you with adoration that's almost too much. “Changes of people in their lives.”

The intensity causes you to stare at the ground again. You fidget with your hands and shuffle your feet. It's cool out given the late hour, but you still feel hot all over. It's just as you felt when you first seriously considered pursuing Abby, before you even knew she was into other women. Before she even knew she was into other women. It feels like a lifetime ago now even though it was only a bit over a year ago at this point. It's different, considering you're well aware that Sebastian has no preference when it comes to gender. That, combined with the idea that he may start to be changing his mind on moving to the city fills you with a strange sense of hope you're not entirely sure you should squash or encourage. You'll figure that out in due time you're sure.

A yawn interrupts your train of thought and you lift your arms above your head to stretch. You look at the time and your eyes widen when you see that it's well past eleven PM. No doubt your wife is already in bed and you should be as well.

“I should head out and get to bed. Busy day tomorrow.” You say with a sigh. Your friend nods and smiles at you before standing up. He walks over to your side of the fire and envelops you in a tight hug you return with just as much enthusiasm. You always love these talks with Linus, especially when they assist you in coming to a new revelation like this. He's a wonderful friend and you wish you could offer him more than just some good food every now and again.

“Go to bed, and think on what I've said. People change all the time, especially when they're young. Could work in your favor this time around.” He says with a wink and you can only respond with a weak laugh as you start your way back to the farm.

Your whole life changed based on an impulse to leave the city. Maybe similar is happening in Sebastian's life. You can only hold onto the cautious optimism that's bubbling in your chest and hope it doesn't blow up in your face. 


End file.
